fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Myrmiddax
Myrmiddax is an Elemental Champion in Lunatic Entertainment's ''Legends of Diakatan'' series. While he does not appear in all games, he is officially the champion of the Darkness element in all Legends game taking place chronologically after Vuul's betrayal. Although he is a good character, he is usually fought in games he appears in as he now guards one of the 12 elements that must be visited in some games. Defeating him will allow the character to access the Darkness "Crystal", known as the Lifestream, as well as continue on to find the God of Darkness, Hadess. He currently appears in 8 games. Appearances #''Alternate Fantasy'' #''Legend of the Dragoon III'' #''GODex'' #''Five Heroes'' #''Monster Space'' #''Dangerous Wilds'' #''Diakatan Online'' #''Teatime for Transients'' Information Myrmiddax is the champion of Diakatan's underworld. In life, Myrmiddax was a Yggdrassil general under Sal'jaedon's command during Vuul'huukos' betrayal of his lord and invasion of various Jaedonist planets -- primarily Diakatan -- utilizing his equally powerful and devastating Vggdrassil. Myrmiddax led his battalion to many successful battles, but in the end Vuul saw him as a serious thorn in his side. The newly-crowned Dragoon god of destruction himself moved down upon the battlefield and attacked the general. Although he fought valiantly, in the end he fell. It is said that no one has ever lasted as long against Vuul'huukos, and that Myrmiddax had been struck a mortal wound well before he finally fell, being driven on by nothing more than his sheer determination. Myrmiddax's strikes against the might Vuul'huukos had weakened the great wyrm well enough, leaving him unable to defend at full strength against Sal'jaedon and his armies when his last Vggdrassil was slain. As such, it is indirectly because of Myrmiddax's heroic actions that Vuul'huukos had been slain. As thanks to his fallen warrior, Sal'jaedon afforded him all of the power he had had in life, and he uses it to patrol the underworld and keep Vuul's Cult of Bone from tampering with the afterlife and rebirth. Although deceased, Myrmiddax's strength allows him to shift into the corporeal realm, albeit for only a limited time. Myrmiddax guards the lifestream, the very essence of the planet's soul energy itself, and as such would-be heroes on the planet Diakatan must face him in combat to access it (and as such he appears in nearly all Diakatan-based games in some capacity, though not always visually). Although he will only use a small portion of his power during these combative trials, if defeated he will allow heroes to access the lifestream as well as open access to Sal'jaedon's Pantheon's god of death, Hadess. Myrmiddax will fight those associated with the Cult of Bone to the death, however. Although he can manifest into a full, yet insubstantial, body of his former self, he usually appears more vague, with his waist trailing off into a plasma-like vapor and with a total lack of draconic traits. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Legends of Diakatan Series Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Champion Category:Bosses Category:Adults